Wonder Woman and Wonder Boy
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story was inspired by the 2017 movie, "Wonder Woman". After Steve dies, Diana gives birth to their son named Apollo aka Wonder Boy. Diana juggles being both a single mother and superhero. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent make a cameo in this story.
1. Love is a gift and sacrifice

Time Period: Steve's death

Diana's p.o.v

Love is a gift and sacrifice.

In a silent dark place so

called no man's land, you

lend me a hand. Your voice chases

away my self doubt. Underneath

these scarlet skies, we let it all go.

The magic and weight of everything

leaves with you though.


	2. Apollo

Time Period: Apollo's birth

As a product of true love,

you are radiating pure light.

I am sure you will be strong

enough to endure the end.


	3. Superhero friends

Diana's p.o.v

My thirteen year old son, Apollo treats me to a private concert on the rooftop. The setting sun

serves as the perfect backdrop. The sound of Apollo's harp eases my worried mind. Saving the

world can await another minute longer. Clark and Bruce stop by for a quick visit. Apollo trades in

his harp for a ride in Bruce's Bat Mobile. Clark and I wait patiently for them to return. We consider

taking our relationship to the next level.


	4. Take me into your arms and never let go

Scenario: Thoughts about Diana

Apollo's p.o.v.

You always know how to win over my heart.

You give me space to breathe and grow into my skin.

Strangely, that is never enough. Take me into your

arms and never let go.


	5. Your Lasting Imprint and Impact

Diana's p.o.v

Your lasting imprint and impact was an untarnished legacy

Only time knows how I will be able to carry on without you

Unnoticeably, you had passed me by

Reality blindfolded me

Even if our time together was cut short, you live in my heart and mind

A wind breeze describes your spirit

Love is the warmth of your smile

I miss you, but I know this earth was not your true permanent home

Forever skips a heartbeat

Even if you never come back down from heaven, the atmosphere whispers your name


	6. Life Between Birth and Death

Apollo's p.o.v

A lion becoming a lamb, an unborn baby growing inside the womb.

Heaven surely did drop a huge bomb on you. With much anguish,

you had push me out into the world. I have been quite a handful, but

you still thank the Lord for giving me to you.


	7. Eternally Intertwined

Diana's p.o.v

Eternally intertwined, say nothing but I love you, celestial child of mine. Praying for your safe return

home, I need some reassurance. A bittersweet hallelujah, my unselfish sacrifice.


	8. An Untouchable Heavenly Light

Apollo's p.o.v

Refusing to be captured or held down, you are an untouchable heavenly light. A beautiful stallion with the soul of a butterfly describes you. Nevertheless you are imperfect

just like me.


	9. Hope Holds Me Up Like A Cross

Diana's p.o.v

Hope holds me up like a cross

Ocean blue skies taste like ice cream

We make one perfect team

Halfway gone, today makes us scream and jump like children

Even if we hit a bump in the road, we won't have to carry the load alone

Now or tomorrow, we will dream again and transition to the next stage of life

Easy and quick, exit strategies are not an option

Visualize success, then attempt to complete the puzzle

Even if depression or death itself draws near, remember to take a deep breath in

Reflecting all that is good in heaven and the world

Essential food for the soul

Southern hospitality

Tenderhearted moments shared between us


	10. A Goodnight Hug

Apollo's p.o.v

Chasing after silhouettes

Lingering unspoken words

Echoes of devotion

A goodnight hug

New classic old childish pleasure

Innocent pure nurture

Goodbye is far from our thoughts although it appears to be the end

Home is wherever love resides twenty four seven

Take me into the beautiful hidden depths of your mind

I am blessed and gratefully relieved to be in your presence

Genesis

Hope for a better tomorrow

The smile of an angel strengthens my tired bones


	11. Bittersweet Nostalgia

Diana's p.o.v

Bittersweet nostalgia, a life well lived and loved that has been caught up with the birds. Coming

back around in full circle, keep me in your heart for a while.


	12. What is happening to me?

Apollo's p.o.v

Constantly growing and changing

A daily personal metamorphosis

Supernatural strength and faith

Wondering what is happening to me?


	13. Brave and Strong Enough To Endure

Time Period: A Flashback

Special Event: Apollo's birth

Diana's p.o.v

"Please stay awake. Keep on pushing, Diana" my friend and the goddess of nature, Demeter

instructs me. Hemorraghing, I am on the brink of death. I wish Steve was here with me. "Please

save the baby" weakly, I beg Demeter and her daughter Persephone. "You will survive your ordeal.

All you have to do is hold on" Persephone encourages me. With one last push and scream, I bring

forth my firstborn son. Apollo fills the hole in my heart.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Diana's p.o.v

He is brave and strong enough to endure anything even if it is an identity crisis


	14. Now Feeling Stuck and Underdeveloped

Apollo's p.o.v

Feeling stuck and underdeveloped,

I always walk backwards instead of

forward. You overshadow me. How

can you look into my eyes like open

doors? History holds it breath and

skips a heartbeat while we retrace

our roots. Feeling stuck and

underdeveloped, being well-equipped

for the real world is better than loss.


	15. You are the golden apple of my eye

Diana's p.o.v

You are such a momma's boy. You are the golden apple of my eye. Whatever you do, please don't

say goodbye. You are my hope and joy.


	16. Someday Things Will Get Better & Easier

Apollo's p.o.v

Even now she flies with her own wings. Her life is whatever she imagines. Someday things

will get better and easier for my friend Persephone. Someday our identity crisis will be nothing,

but a mere memory. Someday things will get better and easier for us.


	17. Poison Ivy

Diana's p.o.v

"Diana! Diana!" A voice calls out to me in the middle of the night. This voice belongs to my good

friend and the goddess of nature, Demeter. I can't go back to sleep so I just stay awake. "How may I

help you?" I ask my visibly distraught friend. "Persephone was pregnant with Hades' baby.

Undercover as a human named Ivy, Persephone had an abortion. She did this to please Hades. He

never wanted to be a father. Your archenemy, Isabel performed the procedure. Now my daughter

regrets having an abortion. Persephone hates Isabel for killing her baby. She is planning to kill

Isabel. I fear Persephone may hurt herself or even worse" Demeter explains. "I can stop

Persephone" Apollo chimes in before I can answer Demeter. "Apollo, I admire your bravery. I know

Persephone is your friend, but this job is not for you" I burst his bubble.


	18. Undoing and Fixing Myself

Situation: Ivy aka Persephone is considering assassinating Isabel. Isabel works as a nurse at a hospital.

Persephone's p.o.v

Undoing and fixing myself, nevertheless, I am out for blood. When released, my rage feels good.

You brace yourself for deep impact. You have set fire to everything that I own. Now I desire

to see you fall from grace. Undoing and fixing myself, I can or can't have it all.


	19. Nice Slow Long Goodbye To You

Apollo's p.o.v

You are spinning out of control.

Who is to blame, the problem or

personal freewill? As right

now, it is a nice slow long

goodbye to you.


	20. Kissing The Grim Reaper

Situation: Stopping Persephone and Isabel

Diana's p.o.v

Kissing the grim reaper

I trade in optimism for pessimism

Swimming in a bloodbath

Such fragile innocence

A miscarriage of justice


	21. Your True Calling Lays Elsewhere

Apollo's p.o.v

Beyond my reach and help, you are always on the move. Your true calling lays elsewhere. I can't

stop thinking about what could've should've been.


	22. Even Now You are Cool and Unforgettable

Persephone's p.o.v

Searching for clarity in an ever changing world

Even now you are cool and unforgettable


	23. She Knows What is best for herself

Apollo's p.o.v

As small as an elf but overlooked most often,

my heart sits on a shelf besides hers. She

knows what is best for herself. I struggle

to digest all the things she needs to get

off her chest.


	24. Missing Left Out Parts of A Whole

Diana's p.o.v

A minor inconvenience

Missing left out parts of a whole

Echoes of what a family should look and act like


	25. Anywhere She Rests Her Head

Apollo's p.o.v

Falling off cloud nine, she is a lost fragile little girl.

She is afraid to take the lead. Anywhere she rests

her head is good enough.


	26. Red Bloody Justice

Diana's p.o.v

Red bloody justice

A real rude brutal awakening

Waking up as whole new different person

Echoes of death and rebirth

Red bloody justice


	27. Two

Sweetheart, you look alittle tired -Sleeping At Last, Two

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Apollo's birth

Diana's p.o.v

Night gave way to day and my labor started immediately. I was in so much pain that I couldn't leave

my bed. There was no chance in Heaven that I could escape this suffering. I labored on my own

until Demeter and Persephone showed up. They served as my midwives. "Please look after my son

if I may die" I begged Demeter and Persephone.


	28. Rebuilding Bridges and Turning Pages

Apollo's p.o.v

Rebuilding bridges and turning pages

I serve as a go-between fact and fiction


	29. These Barely Open Hands of Mine

Apollo's p.o.v

Coming down from the high of having it all,

you're no immortal. You're a mortal like me.

No specific particular place is your home.

Some hearts may never care enough to

know or remember your name. I carry you

and worry about you constantly. You're a ghost,

ever entering and exiting the window of my soul.


	30. It Has Gotten Too Cold In Our World

Diana's p.o.v

Missing an opportunity for reconciliation,

it has gotten too cold in our world. I know

how much you want to run off the sunset, but

please stay put.


	31. My Lost Siblings, Zan and Jayna

Apollo's p.o.v

From our rooftop, we can see the sunset. The sunset is beautiful and yet depressing. I want to

play the piano, but mom prefers we enjoy the view in peace and quiet. "Your heart is heavy" I

observe. "Before you were born, I mothered twins. Their names were Zan and Jayna. They were

extraordinary like you. My mother banished them from our homeland. According to her, I wasn't

ready to be a mother" my mother recounts sobbing.


	32. A Search For The Wonder Twins

Apollo's p.o.v

Sensing I may need help, she visits me in the middle of the night. "Hello my precious

friend" I acknowledge Persephone. "You and your mom are looking for your lost siblings, The

Wonder Twins" she gathers from reading my thoughts.


	33. Your Perilous Journey Home

Diana's p.o.v

Some eyes and hearts may never be able to conceive and believe your perilous journey home.

They dare not speak your name, but I consider it to be sacred. You're no stranger to me even

if your absence may break me.


	34. Even Now My Heart Bleeds For You

Apollo's p.o.v

Twisted, your mind is like the wind.

You keep on changing directions.

You keep on blowing me away.

Even now my heart bleeds for you.


	35. Please Stay Put Where You Belong

Diana's p.o.v

The quest for knowledge, truth, and

enlightenment takes you on a long

journey of self-discovery. It brings

out the best in you. Whether with

or without me, please stay put where

you belong.


	36. Her Only Hope, Safe Place, & Stronghold

Apollo's p.o.v

I light her up like a Christmas tree.

I am her only hope, safe place, and

stronghold.


	37. She didn't Give Me The World & That's ok

Apollo's p.o.v

She didn't give me the world and that's okay.

Everyday is the same old story, but at least I have

a home.


	38. The Stolen Gift of Time

Diana's p.o.v

Struggling to put a name to a face

The stolen gift of time

Always slipping from my hands

Your fate and destiny


	39. A Time When She Made Me Feel Worth It

Apollo's p.o.v

Her beauty and charm blew my mind away.

She wrapped me up in a tight warm embrace.


	40. If Only He Knew How Much I Cared

Diana's p.o.v

If only he knew how much I cared

then he wouldn't feel so lonely.


	41. It is Getting Closer & Weighing Heavier

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Amazon-A birthing Cave

Situation: A 18 year old Diana gives birth to the twins

Diana's p.o.v

"Push, Diana, bear down" the village midwife Orabelle instructs me. "I can't do this" I cry out loud in

pain. "You made love to the God of wine. You got yourself into this mess" mom reminds me. "It

was an immaculate conception. He tricked me" I correct mother. As quickly as I bring forth my

twins, she takes them away. She banishes them to a very far away land.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Diana's house

Situation: A heavily pregnant Diana is preparing for Apollo's birth

"Earth to Diana" Demeter sings across the dinner table. She and Persephone have been helping

me to prepare for Apollo's arrival. "I am sorry for daydreaming. The impending birth has been

weighing heavily on my mind" I apologize. "You will not die in childbirth" she assures me. "Who

will take care of my son if I do die?" I wonder. "Mom and I will take care of Apollo. I am sure

your mom can step up" Persephone insists.


	42. If She Dies, I Will Live or Follow Her

Apollo's p.o.v

She is my everything

and vice versa. If she

dies, I will live or follow

her to the grave.


	43. When They Ripped Open My Heart and Body

Time Period: A Flashback

Diana's p.o.v (as a 18 year old)

Soon after giving birth to my twins, I fell into a deep sleep. Mother promised to take care of the

twins. When I awoke, they were not with her. "I trusted you with the twins. What happened to

them?" I questioned her. "You are not ready to be a mother. You are just too young and immature.

I sent your twins to a different realm where they will live in exile forever" Mother confessed.

Although my heart was broken, I tried to forget about my twins for her sake. I feared she

would banish me or do something even worse.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Apollo's birth

Diana's p.o.v

I remember sweating and breathing quite heavily. I was knocking on death's door. Demeter and

Persephone were my midwives. They stood in my mother's place. I was glad Mother wasn't in

attendence because she would've taken Apollo away from me. Apollo was my only reminder of my

beloved Steve.


End file.
